Paranoja cz 6
Mat zszedł do piwnicy. Prawdziwej piwnicy tortur. No jednej ze ścian przywiązali Tilli, która nadal się nie ocknęła. Na stole leżał Corllin z postrzeloną nogą zaś Charli wisiał powieszony za nadgarstki. Zwisał on ze haka na ścianie, do którego przymocowana była lina, którą był obwiązany. Jego nogi delikatnie dotykały podłogi pozwalając mu chwilę odetchnąć. - A więc wasz przyjaciółeczka wybrała swoje życie a waszą śmierć – Zaśmiał się pokazując swoje śnieżno białe zęby. - Jesteś potworem – Powiedział wykończony Charli. - Chyba nie wiesz jak potwór wygląda. Pokazać ci? – Podszedł do umierającego Corllin. Z wielkiego wora wyciągnął biały proszek – Wiesz, co ty jest? Dzięki tej substancji twój kolega nie umrze i będzie czuł ból. Substancja przestanie działać za dwa trzy dni, ale jego męki będą mu się zdawać wiecznością. Kornelia zrzedła na dół. Nikogo oprócz niej nie było. Sama głucha cisza odbijająca jej chód od wszystkich ścian. Wszedł do jakiejś sypialni. Na komodzie stały zdjęcia. Bardzo dużo zdjęć wśród nich był Mat z KORNELIĄ. Nie to nie mogła być ona, ale ta dziewczyna wyglądała identycznie takie same blond włosy i te same błękitne oczy. Przytulała się do Mata. Widać było, że się kochali. Byli na wielu zdjęciach. - Dlaczego to robisz? – Powiedziała Tilli, gdy odzyskała przytomność. - Z przyjemności – Odparł. - Gdzie jest Kornelia? – Zapytała Tilli. - Mówiłem wybrała życie. Uciekła. - Nieprawda – Mat odwrócił się w drzwiach stała Kornelia – Kim ona była? – Pokazała mu zdjęcie. - Nikim ważnym! – Uniósł się. Zamachnął się i wbił nóż w brzuch Tilli – Na pewno nie nią. – Tilli – Wrzasnęła Kornelia – Zabiłeś ją! - Nie zabiłem. Sama popatrz – Tilli wiła się przywiązana z bólu, ale nie umierała – Wcześniej wstrzyknąłem jej środek podtrzymujący życie, ale cały ból, jaki jej zadaje nie zdoła jej zabić. Ona tak samo cierpiała jak wy będziecie – Mat rozpłakał się i zaczął dźgać ciało Tilli. Do koła bryzgała krew. - Przestań! – Wrzasnęła Kornelia – Mścisz się na nas, bo ktoś zabił twoją dziewczynę? - Przypominasz mi ją – Powiedział i dotknął zakrwawioną ręką twarzy Korneli – Tobie bym, nigdy nic nie zrobił, ale oni to samo jej zrobili. - Co jej zrobili i kto! – Korneli dotknęła jego policzka. - Najpierw mi ją zabrali. Jej rodzice powiedzieli, że ona nie jest stworzona dla takiego sukin*** jak ja. Potem jej koledzy założyli się, że kto pierwszy ją przeleci wygrywa. Zabili ją, bo chciała wszystko powiedzieć policji. Zadźgali ją. 100 ciosów, ale dalej nie przestawali. Wrzucili jej ciało do maszyny mielącej zboże a następnie wylali całość do rzeki – Mat płakał jak małe dziecko. - Dlaczego zabijasz wszystkich? - To ,,Paranoja” … - No, no, no nie za dużo im mówisz? – Powiedział szeryf wchodząc do środka – Zabij ich wszystkich, co do jednego a potem spal ciała. Widziałem, że jacyś turyści się jeszcze tutaj kręcą. Urządzimy małe polowanko. Jak chcesz to możesz się nad nimi poznęcać, ale nie używaj już tej soli, bo nie lubię jak żyjący człowiek pali się. - Nie słuchaj go! – Kornelia chwyciła dłoń Mata. - Dlaczego? - Oni cię do tego zmuszają prawda? - Zamknij się kurwo! Jak nie chcesz ich zabijać Goliat się z nimi zabawi – Mat wstał i wyszedł za ojcem. Nie spojrzał na nikogo więcej. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… Kategoria:Opowiadania